A New Beginning
by BrightMask
Summary: Four cats make a quest to watch over a star and send it home.
1. The fall and the prophecy

"Wow that was a cool story grandpa Swifttail!" Wildpaw said after Swifttail had finished talking. Swifttail looked at Wildpaw and smiled. "I'm glad you do young one." Wildpaw licked her paw then looked up at the sky staring at the stars. "The clans of the forest are gonna meet tonight and I wanna go sneak with momma to hear, may I go grandpa Swifttail?" Swifttail nodded. "After you do please come back and tell me as well."Wildpaw got up and flicked a goodbye with her tail then ran off. Swfittail walked out  
of his nest as soon as Wildpaw left and gazed at the moon."Hmm... Tonight's the night for the prophecy to be told…Frostflower  
watch over the young ones, wont you."

Wildpaw ran through the shadows till she got to the river then she jumped across on stones. She walked towards home till the wind  
blow across her ear. _Look up and see the star fall…_Wildpaw's ears perked up and she turned around. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
She looked around then looked up at the sky." See the star fall? Is that possibly? Can a warrior really fall from star clan?" Just as she turned around towards home a shadow tackled her over into the river. Wildpaw hissed and jumped out turning around toward the shadow that tackled her. "Don't mess with me if you know what's good for you!" The shadow walked out purring. "Put the claws away it's only me" A brown furred she-cat said walking towards the kit. "Fearless and strong just like her mother," A light brown furred tom with white fur on his chest and paws, said as he walked out from behind a boulder. The she-cat purred looking at her mate." She's fearless because of you my dear Bramblemask…" Bramblemask purred and licked his mate's ear affectionately. "But she does get her strength from you Brightheart." Brightheart licked Bramblemask's cheek then looked at her daughter." How was your visit with Swifttail?" Wildpaw flicked her tail." Can we go to the clan's gathering their gonna start any minute and I wanna hear what they have to say" Brightheart looked at the sky. "True… but the truth is that you wanna see Nightpaw, don't you." Wildpaw looked at her mother." Mom! It's not like that! Nightpaws just a friend!" Bramblemask purred looking at his daughter and mate. "Come on you two, we don't want to be late." Bramble said as he got up and walked off in the direction of fourtrees. Wildpaw ran and jumped onto her fathers back purring. "Thanks dad..." She whispered as Brightheart caught up with them. Bramblemask nodded looking at the sky on their way over to fourtrees.

A red she-cat looked down at the cats and let out a soft yowl to quiet them down. The cats looked up, quieting down. "We shall now start the gathering." A silver tom stepped forward next to red she-cat." Phoenixstar may I go first?" The red she-cat nodded."  
Yes, Silverstar." Silverstar looked down at the cats then spoke," Aqua Clan has four healthy new kits and two new warriors." Phoenixstar was about to speak when Fallingstar yowled. "Look! In the sky!" All cats looked up to see a falling star as it came down and crashed into the forest of Leaf Clan. Fellstar got up and spoke to the other three leaders." Is star clan angry?" A Cream tabby she-cat stood up from her place and spoke with a loud firm voice." No, Star clan is not angry." Quietfoot stood also and spoke with a soft low voice, "Shellpelt is right, but we must go back to our homes now." Silverstar looked at everyone then flicked  
her tail." I agree, Aqua Clan time to go." The cats of Aqua Clan got up and followed their leader as Dark Clan and Leaf Clan followed their leaders. Fallingstar called to his clan, "Time to go." The cats got up and walked to their leader. A small black tom with white paws looked down then looked around the shadows searching for something. A golden yellow tom walked up to the apprentice and followed his gaze. "Is something wrong Nightpaw?" Nightpaw looked up at the deputy and shook his head." No Sunspark, I was just saying goodbye to another apprentice that's all." Sunspark nodded." Alright then, don't fall behind." Sunspark walked off to stand next to Fallingstar. Blackpaw Looked at Nightpaw and whispered." I know you wanted to see her brother but maybe she couldn't come…sorry brother." Nightpaw smiled at his sister." Its ok Blackpaw maybe next time." Just as he followed her to their clan he was knocked over and pinned. Nightpaw pushed the other cat off and hissed. Wildpaw giggled looking at Nightpaw.'don't worry it's just me I snuck in while my parents were lovey-dovey." Nightpaw smiled." Hey wildpaw, oh  
did you see that star falling?" Wildpaw nodded." On my way over here I heard someone tell me 'Look up and see the star fall'" Just as Nightpaw was about to say something, Rainpaw yowled and tackled Wildpaw hissing. "What are you doing with that loner kit Nightpaw!" Wildpaw Hissed at Rainpaw her fur standing on end a little. 'I can be anywhere I want, mousebrain." Rainpaw slashed her claws at Wildpaw knocking her over. Wildpaw jumped up and bit on Rainpaw's shoulder . Sunspark ran down the hill and grabbed wildpaw throwing her off of Rainpaw. Wildpaw got up as Sunspark was knocked over. Wildpaw looked up to see her mother hissing at Sunspark. " Don't you touch my daughter." Sunspark got up and looked at Brightheart and Bramblemask."Then keep your daughter away from these apprentices, next time I won't be nice." Bramblemask picked up wildpaw in his fangs gently and walked away as Brightheart stared at Sunspark."Next time you won't be able to touch her." Brightheart turned and ran off. Nightpaw&Blackpaw watched the cats go then watched Rainpaw walk up the hill towards home. Sunspark looked at Nightpaw, "Come on time to go home." Nightpaw followed him next to his sister and looking back the way wildpaw had been carried off.

Bramblemask set Wildpaw down as soon as he entered the den where they lived then looked at his daughter. " How many times have we told you to not go down there." Brightheart yowled as she entered the den.' And that you shouldn't go near the clans! You almost got hurt!" Wildpaw looked away annoyed." I can handle those weak apprentices! I can even handle a pack of them!" Bramblemask put a paw on Wildpaw's head." Your mothers upset because she cares, if we ever lost you we would be very sad we don't ever want to loose you." Wildpaw looked at her parents then rubbed against her father." I'm tired…but I promised to tell  
grandpa Swifttail about the gathering…" Brightheart licked her daughters head." Ill go for you, now rest." Wildpaw nodded then walked off to her nest and laid down. Brightheart licked her mate's cheek." Ill be back love" Bramblemask purred and licked his mates ear." Be careful then, love" Brightheart nodded then walked. Bramblemask walked over to his nest and curled up sighing happily.

Brightheart entered the hollow and called out softly." Swifttail Are you home?" Swifttail looked up from his nest." Yes I am Brightheart, its nice to see you where's Wildpaw? Did she tire herself out?" Brightheart bowed her head then sat down. "Yes she is  
asleep at home, she fought with a Sky Clan apprentice, while trying to see Nightpaw again." Swifttail smiled." She is a lot like a kit I once knew, trouble making always looking for a fight.." Brightheart purred. "Hmm… yes I remember those days" Swifttail looked behind him then back to her." Brightheart will you do me a favor." Brightheart nodded tilting her head a little. Swifttail let out a soft mew. A small brown tabby crawled out and looked up at Brightheart with sad eyes. Brightheart's ears lowered a little as she walked over to the kit and licked its head remembering the day she had Wildpaw.The small kit purred a little then laid down. Swifttail looked at them." Would you watch this kit for me? I just found him not to long ago, he was alone. I can't take care of a kit  
this young." Brightheart nodded. 'I will Swifttail Ill bring him back when he's feeling better and when I find out what happened." Swifttail nodded." Night Brightheart." Brightheart flicked her tail as she picked up the kit and walked off home. The kit fell asleep halfway back to Brightheart's den. When she arrived Bramblemask looked up and stared at the kit." Brightheart?" Brightheart sat down next to Bramblemask and curled up laying the kit down next to her. " Swifttail found this kit and asked me to take of it." The small kit curled up next to her. Bramble purred and nuzzled Brightheart. 'Its like the night Wildpaw was born…" Brightheart nodded then laid her head down while her mate licked her ears purring. 

Wildpaw was chasing a rabbit in the forest of Leaf Clan when she ran into a clearing. 'Wow this place is cool but where am I..." As she turned around to leave she saw a white she-cat with blue-tipped ears walk towards her." Sit down little and listen closely…" Wildpaw stared at the cat then sat down. "I am Frostflower of Star clan…" Wildpaw nodded her head." I am here to tell you a prophecy…" Wildpaw stood up." But I thought only medicine cats and leaders of a clan spoke to cats of star clan I'm not a clan cat." Frostflower watched her till she sat back down." It is true…but we also speak to the cats of prophecies… now listen Wildpaw… The star you saw, the star that fell… you must search for it with three other cats then you four shall watch over the star and send it home…" Wildpaw opened her mouth to speak but Frostflower had already disappeared. Wildpaw looked up from her sleep and looked around only to see her parents still asleep curled up next to each other. She got up and walked over to her parents then crouched down to pounce when she caught a scent. She walked closer and saw the young kit near her mother then looked at her parents. "Dad, Mom wake up!" Bramblemask opened his eyes and looked up at his daughter. "Hmm? What is it Wildpaw? You bored?" Wildpaw shook her head then looked at the kit. Bramblemaks followed her gaze." Oh, Swifttail found this kit last night and asked your mother to watch him till he's well enough to tell us where his mother is." Wildpaw looked at the kit  
then walked out of the den. Bramblemask watched her go then laid his head back down next to Brightheart. Wildpaw walked to the river then laid down and stared at her reflection in the river." The star…" She stared while she thought of the star. She got up a while after." Ill leave on a journey and look for these other cats and fulfill the prophecy" Wildpaw stared back down at her reflection." Oh! Maybe grandpa Swifttail can help me I do need clues to finding these cats and this star." She turned around and walked toward fourtrees when something bowled her over. Widlpaw hissed and scratched at the cat on top of her. She kicked him  
off as he clawed her ear. "Back off Lunarclaw! You don't scare me!" Lunarclaw hissed as Floodtail and Creekpaw. Wildpaw flattened her ears ready to pounce when they made a move. Floodtail and Creekpaw hissed at Wildpaw and stalked close to her slowly. Wildpaw took a step back when Nightpaw jumped out of the bushes and tackled Creekpaw. Floodtail jumped at Wildpaw claws extended, Wildpaw jumped to the side letting her lung past her then she jumped at Lunarclaw sinking her claws into his back. Lunarclaw tried to shook her off when Floodtail bowled Wildpaw off and pinned her biting her shoulder. Wildpaw yowled and looked over at Nightpaw, Nightpaw and Creekpaw where clawing and hissing. Floodtail was about to sink her fangs into Wildpaw's neck when Brightheart knocked Floodtail off and slashed her face. Floodtail got up and ran off as Lunarclaw jumped at Brightheart when Bramblemask jumped out and slashed his side. Lunarclaw yowled and ran off after Creekpaw. Nightpaw walked over to Wildpaw. 'Are you ok Wildpaw? They did they hurt you? Are you dizzy? Do you need to go home?" Wildpaw raised a paw and covered his mouth." I'm fine Nightpaw stop worrying I'm not some weakling who gets hurt easily." Nightpaw nodded as she put her paw back down. Brightheart and Bramblemask looked at Nightpaw then walked back to their den. Wildpaw looked at her parents then jumped across the river," Come on Nightpaw I need to tell you something before I go to Swifttail's place." Nightpaw nodded then jumped across the river. He sat down as she paced around." I had a dream but only medicine cats and leaders speak to star clan well they came to me saying that there was a prophecy and that I had to take care of some star with three other cats but I don't even know where to look so I don't know what to do and right now there's some kit in the den." Nightpaw got up his ears twitched." Calm down Wildpaw, calm down my sister had the same dream." Wildpaw looked at him." Cool I found one cat already!" Nightpaw looked across the river to where her parents had disappeared to." So there's a kit in there?" Wildpaw looked down." Yea so I don't have to worry about my parents and to tell you the truth I'm kinda jealous..."  
Nightpaw looked at her." Why?" Wildpaw sat down." That little kit comes and he's able to sleep in my spot right away I miss sleeping next to my parents like he is now." Nightpaw nudged her." But he's just a kit smaller and younger then you are." Wildpaw  
sighed then got up and walked off." Come on we gotta head to Swifttails." Nightpaw got up and followed her.

* * *

**_Heres the story! Sorry it took so long i had all kinds of stuff to do for school but i promise to update as quick as I can the next update might be tomorrow night. Also two characters have chosen to be the main ones also, Nightpaw and Blackpaw will also be the main characters. Enjoy!_**


	2. The Decision

Swifttail lifted his head to see Nightpaw and Wildpaw

Swifttail lifted his head to see Nightpaw and Wildpaw." Hello young ones" Wildpaw sat

down with Nightpaw in front of Swifftail. "Frostflower told me and Nightpaw's sister a

prophecy, but we need help." Swifttail nodded then stood up and looked up into the

sky." Wildpaw looked at him." She said that four cats have to find and watch over the

star then send it home, I know the one cat but the other two I don't know, I don't even

know where to look" Swifttail looked at her." I see… you two go home, I'm sure you

will figure it out soon just wait and listen." Nightpaw and Wildpaw looked at each other

and shrugged then walked off. They walked to fourtrees and sat down in the shade. Night

paw looked around then got up. "Its getting late I gotta hunt and run back to camp before

they suspect anything." Wildpaw nodded and got up." Ill help u so it can look like u were

really busy" Nightpaw smiled," Thanks" Wildpaw's ears perked up as she looked at some

bushes in front of them. She crouched low and stalked toward the rustling in the bushes

then she pounced the mouse as it ran out. Nightpaw walked over to her and looked at the

mouse," Good catch." Wildpaw nodded then followed Nightpaw to Wind Clan territory.

After a while they caught two rabbits and another mouse. "Thanks Wildpaw" Wildpaw

nodded," I should get going I need to figure out who the other cats are" Nightpaw nodded

and picked up the prey in his mouth. Wildpaw licked his cheek. "Ill see you when I figure

out more or when ever you want to visit." Nightpaw dropped the prey when she licked

his cheek and said," S-sure ok" Wildpaw looked at him then ran off. Nightpaw rubbed his

face with his paw. Rainpaw jumped out and landed next to him," Hey!" Nightpaw

jumped up with his fur standing on end then shook his fur and licked his shoulder." Don't

surprise me!" Rainpaw laughed then looked at his prey. "You've been busy" Nightpaw

nodded and picked up his prey then walked off. Rainpaw followed him, "So were you

hunting all morning? Or were you doing something else?" Nightpaw shook his head.

Rainpaw looked at him then flicked her tail and ran off. Nightpaw entered his camp and

set the prey in the fresh kill pile. A small black and white she-cat approached Nightpaw

and looked at the fresh kill pile," Good job Nightpaw…You have quite a catch here…and

soon you'll have your warrior ceremony." Nightpaw looked up at her," Yes I know

Moonlightstorm and I'm proud that you're my mentor I can't wait." Moonlightstorm

purred then walked away. Nightpaw picked up a rabbit and carried it to the apprentices

den. Blackpaw looked up and smiled when she saw her bother. Nightpaw sat down next

to her and put the rabbit in front of her." You can dig in first." Blackpaw bit into the side

and started to eat then Nightpaw ate also. After they were done they laid down to take a

nap. Nightpaw thought about Wildpaw and the lick she gave him then shook his head and

rubbed his nose then laid his head back down and fell asleep dreaming about her.

Wildpaw ran back to the river and sat down to stare at the water." I won't go home I'm

gonna find another place…Oh! I know, Ill go visit Snowball and Lucky" Wildpaw got up

and was about to jump on the rocks to cross the river when she heard something, she

opened her mouth then jumped to the side as a black she-cat with a white and gray

diamond on her forehead leaped at her. Wildpaw turned towards the cat and hissed

sheathing her claws till she saw that the cat was blind. The blind cat moved her head

around searching then jumped at Wildpaw again. Wildpaw fell back put her paws on the

cats belly and tossed her into the river. The cat yowled and swam aimlessly, Wildpaw

looked at the cat then jumped in and swam towards her. As she grabbed the blind cat in

her jaws she saw a dark gray she-cat and a big white tom run towards the waters edge and

looked at the blind cat in her jaws. They backed away a few steps as she walked out of

the water and dropped the blind cat in front of them. The dark grey she-cat nuzzled her

muzzle on the blind cats shoulder purring with relief. The blind cat rose to her paws and

coughed up some water," I'm fine Deafpaw." Deafpaw looked at her sister then nodded.

Mute paw looked at Wildpaw then looked to his sisters Blindpaw and Deafpaw. Wildpaw

turned to walk away when she heard a voice in her head," Thank you" Wildpaw turned

around and looked at them. Mutepaw licked his sister's shoulder as Wildpaw turned

again to walk away. Blindpaw looked towards Wildpaw,"It's her fault I fell in the river!"

Wildpaw stopped and looked back at the blind cat," You shouldn't have attacked me"

Mutepaw looked at Wildpaw then back to Blindpaw."Mutepaw you know I loathe

rogues!" Wildpaw hissed and unsheathed her claws," How dare you call me a rogue! I am

not as low and weak as a rogue!" Mutepaw sheathed his claws as he watched the angry

kit yowl at his sister. Deafpaw stood in between her siblings and the angered kit shaking

her head. Wildpaw sheathed her claws and walked away," Whatever, I don't have time to

deal with that dumb cat." Blindpaw jumped over her sister and tackled Wildpaw to the

ground. Wildpaw unsheathed her claws and swatted at the cats ear. Blindpaw bit into her

neck as Wildpaw kicked her belly knocking her off. Deafpaw looked to her brother

wanting him to stop the fight. Mutepaw ran towards the fighting cats and knocked

Wildpaw into the river then turned and nudged his sister away. Wildpaw jumped out and

tackled Mutepaw onto Blindpaw. Blindpaw shook her brother off and jumped at

Wildpaw knocking her over and biting into her shoulder. Wildpaw yowled and slashed

Blindpaw across the nose. Blindpaw hissed and slashed her nose as well. Mutepaw was

about to jump in to separate them again when Brightheart jumped out of the bushes, ran

towards her daughter and bit into the scruff of Blindpaw picking her up and tossing her

away. Bramblemask ran towards them and stopped a few steps in front of Mutepaw and

Deafpaw. Blindpaw looked up and hissed at Brightheart as she stood over Wildpaw

protectively. Mutepaw looked at Blindpaw and flicked his tail. Blindpaw shook her

head," No, we can handle them and that weak kit." Wildpaw stood up unsheathing her

claws again," Weak kit!? Ill show you a weak kit you mousebrain!" Bramblemask

walked over to his daughter and sat her down," Don't fight if it's not needed." Wildpaw

growled and looked away,"Hmph…stupid mousebrain calling me weak…" Bramblemaks

licked his daughter's shoulder then towards the three cats," You should go back to your

clan now." Blindpaw hissed at him," We don't belong to any mousebrained clan!"

Mutepaw placed his tail over Blindpaw's mouth and stared at Bramblemask.

Bramblemask sat down as he heard a voice," We don't belong to any clan and we

apologize for my sister's behavior." Bramblemask nodded as Brightheart stood by him."

If you don't belong to any clan where did you come from?" Mutepaw looked at

Brightheart. "I'm a mind reader." She replied as she answered his curious thought.

Mutepaw nodded and sat down," We have lived here ever since we were small kits the

only we speak to is Swifttail he took care of us when we were little."Brightheart looked

at Bramblemask then back to Mutepaw," Swifttail? He never told us that you three lived

around here also." Blindpaw looked up," You know Swifttail?" Bramblemask looked at

her," Swifttail is the wise elder of these lands all cats know him even the clans." Wildpaw

got and spoke the same time Blindpaw did," A patrol is coming." Blindpaw and Wildpaw

glared at each other, still angry at each other. Bramblemask stood up," Come with us to

our den they won't find us there." Mutepaw nodded and flicked his tail signaling for his

sisters to follow. Brightheart walked behind them with Wildpaw back to their den.

When they got their the small brown tabby kit ran towards them and looked up at

Brightheart then to the other three cats. Deafpaw looked down at the kit and nuzzled it

over, the kit looked up and mewed with delight then looked at Wildpaw and walked over

to her. Wildpaw looked away and walked over to her nest and laid down. They all stared

at her confused at Wildpaw's reaction then sat down. Mutepaw looked at Bramblemask,"

You have a nice kit, but I don't think your daughter likes her brother." Brightheart looked

at Wildpaw then back to them," He isn't ours, Swifttail found him and we've been taking

care of him, he just came here last night." Deafpaw looked to Wildpaw then to the kit and

flicked her tail on the ground watching the kit pounce on it. Brightheart looked at the kit,"

His name is Bramblekit he got lost looking for his sister." Blindpaw looked at the kit,"

Poor kit, I hope you find his sister soon." Deafpaw nodded agreeing with her sister.

Bramblekit looked at Wildpaw and ran over to her and pounced on her with a playful

mew. Wildpaw shook him off and ran out of the den. Brightheart stood up to run after her

when Bramblemaks put a paw on her back sitting her down," Let her she'll be back when

she's ready, just give her time." Blindpaw looked at Wildpaw then looked at her brother,"

Mutepaw where are we gonna go now?" Mutepaw looked at his sister and shook his

head." You can stay here till you find a home more comfortable for yourselves."

Mutepaw looked at Bramblemask and nodded his thanks. Brightheart stood up again," Ill

go hunt for some food I'm sure their hungry." Deafpaw got up and looked at Brightheart.

Brightheart nodded and led her towards the river. Bramblemask laid down in his nest,"

Make yourselves at home." Mutepaw laid down in a corner as Blindpaw walked towards

the den entrance," I'm gonna go hunt also." Mutepaw nodded and closed his eyes as she

walked out.

Wildpaw ran towards the river as she ran out of the den. She ran into the water and swam

across then ran and laid down under a bush." Mousebrain kit…" Wildpaw laid her head

down her ears flattened forward. When she looked up she saw her mother and Deafpaw

run out and run down river. She got up walked out of the bushes and darted as Blindpaw

heard her and jumped across the river and followed. Wildpaw ran as fast as she could and

stopped when she saw the fences of homes that belonged to twolegs. "Now I just gotta

go find Lucky and Snowball." She jumped onto the fence and walked down the fence

looking for them. "And why would you be looking for us?" Wildpaw turned around

towards a fluffy white tom with a red collar." Cause I need to talk to you and your

brother" Snowball nodded and meowed loudly," Big brother! The runts here! Come out!"

Wildpaw played swatted his ear," I'm no runt" They both laughed as Lucky walked out

and jumped onto the fence," Hey Wildpaw" Wildpaw nodded. "So what did you need to

talk to us about?" Wildpaw stretched then looked at them both," Grandpa Swifttail found

a kit lost in the forest while it was looking for his sister, so I was wondering if you two

would have seen a female kit lost in the forest?" Lucky jumped down crawled under a

bush then jumped back onto the fence with a small tabby kit in his jaws Snowball

looked at the kit," You mean this tabby she-cat?" Wildpaw looked at the kit," I don't

know the kit never said anything or hasn't even said a word to us.' Lucky put the kit

down in front of her," then take it home and see if it is if not your mother can take care of

it better than we can." Wildpaw's ears lowered then picked up the kit and nodded. She

jumped down and walked back home. As soon as she was out of site she lowered her

head a little her ears and tail low. _Ill run away and fulfill the prophecy then ill leave this _

_place and find a new home…_she thought till she bumped into Blindpaw. Blindpaw looked

at her," Are you ok?" Wildpaw put down the kit," Of course I am" Blindpaw looked at

her paws," liar, I can tell from the vibrations I'm feeling." Wildpaw picked up the kit

again and walked off." Whatever…" Blindpaw looked at her then followed. Wildpaw

jumped across the river then put the kit down and looked at Blindpaw," need help getting

across?" Blindpaw jumped across but slipped and fell in. Wildpaw jumped in and

grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her out." I'm guessing that was a yes." Blindpaw

shook her fur then walked towards home as Wildpaw picked the kit up and followed. As

they walked in everyone looked up from their lunch." Wildpaw where did you find that

kit?" Bramblemask asked as he stood up. Wildpaw set the kit down and nudged it

towards Brightheart. Brightheart stood up as Bramblekit fell off of her tummy and looked

at the kit,"Birdkit!" He ran towards her and mewed happily. Birdkit purred happily. The

two kits turned to thank Wildpaw but she was gone. "Wildpaw?" Bramblemask looked

around then ran out and looked around," Wildpaw!" Brightheart looked at him," Maybe

she ran to find the mother?" Bramblemask looked at her then walked back inside,"

Maybe" Wildpaw ran as fast as she could toward fourtrees then fell over wailing silently.

Hours later after the sun had set and the moon was high above she picked herself up but

fell back down. As she tried again she heard someone coming but didn't

care."Wildpaw?..." Nightpaw asked as he walked closer then ran to her and nuzzled her

shoulder."Wildpaw?whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Wildpaw shook her head.Nightpaw sat

down with her and nuzzled her shoulder again.Wildpaw got up and looked at Nightpaw,"

Take me to your sister."

* * *

The next chapter will be ready when i get enough reviews, thank you.


	3. Announcement!

_Hello and happy holidays and all. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever , but I've been busy and I will be busy for awhile longer but I will write this story anyways I need 20 more cats except things are different now sorta , kinda. _

_**Beast Tribe**_

_Leader:  
Commander:  
Sergeant:_

_**Stealth Group**_

_**Battle Group**_

_So there I only need 20 cats. 7 in stealth group and 10 in battle group. The battle group is for the muscular tough fighting cats and the stealth group is for the lean swift runners. Think of it like machine guns and snipers, sorry for the 'military' kind of term I have it in my head sorta._


	4. Beast Tribe List

_**Beast Tribe**_

_Leader:  
Commander: SoulWhisper  
Sergeant:_

_**Stealth Group**_

_Leer_

****

_**Battle Group**_

_Screech_


	5. Dream

Nightpaw stared at her," What!" Wildpaw licked her shoulder," I said take me to your sister." Nightpaw stared at her his neck fur bristling a little at the thought of her being caught by one of the warriors." Are you crazy! W-what if a warrior catches you! O-or worse! Sunspark!"

Wildpaw growled," I'm not afraid of some cat who thinks he can fight just because he's a deputy." Nightpaw shook his head," No." Wildpaw got up and walked away," Fine I'll find her myself." Nightpaw went after her," Ok, ok! I'll take you!" Wildpaw smiled then ran off,"Ok! Race you there!" Nightpaw ran after her his ears perked up.

Wildpaw ran faster then jumped into a small burrow. Nightpaw stopped and looked into the burrow,"Wildpaw?" He listened but heard nothing. Nightpaw stuck his head in,"Wildpaw?" Something furry whacked into his face and dropped to the floor. Nightpaw jumped back with a startled hiss his fur sticking up a little.

Wildpaw crawled out laughing," relax it's just a rabbit." Nightpaw relaxed and looked down at the dead rabbit," Oh." Wildpaw took a bite of the rabbit,"I thought we could eat before we go see your sister." Nightpaw took a bite and nodded.

Nightpaw and Wild paw silently walked towards the sky clan camp keeping low to the ground." Why do we have to walk like this again?" She whispered looking around. He looked back at her," So that who ever is on outlook rock wont see us." She nodded and followed after him circling towards the back of the sky clan camp then hid into an old badger set.

"Wait here I'm going to get her." He quickly ran towards a hole and crawled into it, sneaking into the camp. Wildpaw laid down and rolled onto her side," He better not take too long."

Awhile later Nightpaw crawled out of the hole with Blackpaw behind him and ran over to Wildpaw sitting down next to her. Wildpaw rolled onto her back and tilted her head back looking at Blackpaw upside down," hey Blackpaw." Blackpaw nodded and sat down," So you heard the voice too?" She nodded then yawned and rolled onto her side again accidently putting her muzzle to Nightpaw's fur then rolled onto her other side." Sorry Nightpaw." Nightpaw rubbed his muzzle with his paw," It's alright."

Blackpaw licked her fur a little," So what do we do?" Wildpaw sat up," Go look for the others of course." Blackpaw looked at her," now?" Wildpaw nodded. "But we don't know who the others are and we can't just walk into every camp and ask." Nightpaw nodded," My sister's right wildpaw lets just wait maybe Starclan will send us a message of where we need to gather with the others."

Wildpaw's ears twitched," Ok then I guess I should go before someone recognizes my scent or something." Blackpaw nodded and went over to the hole crawling in," Bye Wildpaw." Wildpaw touched her tail to Nightpaw's shoulder," I guess I'll see you around." Nightpaw looked at her," Can I walk you home?" She nodded and crawled out of the badger set towards the border smiling a little.

Wildpaw stuck her head into her den then walked in with Nightpaw," I guess my parents went hunting." Bramblekit jumped out onto Wildpaw's tail. Wildpaw hissed and moved the kit away from her," I'm going to Leafclan's territory and sleep in Lucky's garden." Nightpaw looked at her then looked at the kit seeing the hurt in his eyes. Bramblekit walked over to a nest and curled up next to his sister. Nightpaw followed Wildpaw, said his goodbye then ran off back to his clan.

Wildpaw watched him go then crossed the river using the stepping stones. She sighed as she walked towards the twoleg place her tail dragging behind her a little. A fluffy gray kit with white paws jumped out in front of Wildpaw startling her and froze when she hissed. Wildpaw stared down at the kit then shook her fur," Don't scare me like that." The kit flattened his ears," What are you doing on leafclan territory." Wildpaw smiled and knocked the kit over softly," Very cute what's your name little scary warrior."

The kit got up and licked his fur," I'm Fallenkit and I'm not warrior." Wildpaw pretended to look surprised," Really? I thought you were a scary warrior on a patrol." Fallenkit smiled raising his head proudly. Wildpaw moved him with her paw," You should get back to your clan before a scary badger comes." Fallenkit looked around then nodded," Ok Ill let you go this once but don't let me catch you here again." Wildpaw pretended to look scared a little," Yes warrior."Wildpaw watched Fallenkit run off then laughed a little and continued her way to twoleg place.

Lucky was sitting on his fence staring at the forest. Wildpaw crouched down and stalked toward him since he didn't notice her yet. When Lucky yawned Wildpaw launched herself at him and knocked him over on the other side into his garden. Lucky yowled with surprise as he fell and landed on his back. Snowball hopped the fence into Lucky's garden his claws unsheathed then stopped and laughed a little when he saw Lucky on his back winded for a moment and Wildpaw laughing at his surprised look.

Lucky sat and licked his fur growling a little," Not funny." Wildpaw put her paw over her muzzle to stop laughing," It was funny." Snowball walked over," So what bring you here Wildpaw? Got bored at home?" Wildpaw nodded a little," I was hoping I could spend the night here. Lucky touched her shoulder with his tail tip," Of course you can stay here Wildpaw."

Wildpaw yawned a little," Thanks." Snowball sat down and licked his paw," Would you like some food? My twoleg just added a few plump fish to the pond." Wildpaw nodded," Thanks." Snowball followed her into his garden and watched her sit by the pond staring down at the water. "Get me one too!" Wildpaw nodded then splashed her paw on the waters surface making a fish jump out and land next to her.

Wildpaw scooped out another then carried the fish into Lucky's garden dropping his down and crawling under a large soft leaved bush curling up into a familiar hole that her mom had dug up when she first stayed with Lucky. Wildpaw ate her fish slowly thinking about what she should tomorrow. She answered with a soft meow when Lucky and Snowball called a 'goodnight' to her before disappearing into their homes. After she finished her fish she rolled onto her back and went to sleep.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A fluffy golden she-kit chased after a mouse in the silent forest of leafclan. She stopped when the mouse disappeared and scented a cat close by. Curious she followed the scent and soon spotted a grey cat with green eyes watching her." Come here Lightningkit, don't be afraid," the tom spoke softly. Lightningkit walked over to him and looked up at him," Who are you?"

The tom watched her as she stared at his starry pelt then answered when she realized that he was a cat of Starclan," I am Greyheart I was Phoenixstar's mate and Sunpaw's father." The kit nodded remembering of when she was told of how this cat had died in a battle with Darkclan. Greyheart stood up and walked away," Follow me." Lightningkit quickly followed and realized that they were heading towards tall pines.

When they got there Greyheart sat down in front of a tall tree with a small bush in front of it." Why are we here Greyheart?" She asked as she looked around. Greyheart pointed towards the bush with his tail," Crawl under it and tell me what you find." Lightningkit did as she was told and crawled under it discovering a hole that went under the tree.

She crawled into it and poked her head into clearing and looked up to see that something had clawed the tree out from the inside a little then she noticed a movement. She stared and made out the shape of dog like creature curled up with something on its back. She stared at it till it rolled over and stared back her with and lifted its head. "Its ok I won't hurt you…"She softly said as she crawled in. The creature nodded a little staring still. "Wait for me ok I don't think I have much time…" She left after she saw it nod.

She crawled out and walked back to Greyheart," There's something weird in there I don't think it's a dog but it looks like one sort of and it's almost as big as one and it saw me!" Greyheart smiled listening then answered," Yes I know, you remember the voice you heard right?" He continued after she nodded," Yes, it's a mysterious creature from the stars far from where Starclan roam and it has great power just as you do but do not fear it."

Lightning kit shook her head," I'm not afraid and what do you by 'just as you do'?" Greyheart closed his eyes," When the time comes you will know and I'm sure you will like it, remember what you heard and do not fear wild." Lightningkit watched him disappear leaving her alone in her territory. Darkness started to surround her till she woke up her eyes wide a little.

She looked around to see that she had woken up last and that it was almost noon. Her siblings were curled up close to their mother, Hopeheart, eating and purring as she licked their pelts. She wanted to tell them about her dream but she decided not to when she heard her stomach growl and quickly crawled to her mothers tummy to eat.


End file.
